


Staring Into Space

by okemmelie



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Found Family, Gen, au where krayonder thinks more, but like definitely only lowkey, canon-typical stabbing, low braincell boy looks into space and has thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Krayonder doesn't matter in the big picture, he knows that for a fact. But maybe in a smaller painting, he can make some sort of a difference
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Staring Into Space

Krayonder is six and his father joins the Starship Rangers. He isn’t home much.

Krayonder is twelve and his eldest brother joins the Starship Rangers. He isn’t home much, but at least he’s more cool than strict when he  _ is  _ home.

Krayonder is fourteen and his older brother joins the Starship Rangers. He never returns.

Krayonder is seventeen and he’s laying on their lawn. It’s late at night and he can’t sleep. He’s looking up at the sky, the endless sky so full of nothing. Well, nothing and stars.

Of course there’s other planets out there. He knows this, logically, because his dad’s been to not one but… more than one. More than two, definitely also. But he can’t see them and they’re so, so far away. Even if he could, would it matter?

Maybe contemplating how small he is in the big picture of the entire universe isn’t the best of ideas. In fact, he’s pretty sure it’s not even a good idea. Only an idiot would start thinking about his meaninglessness in the big picture that is the universe when he can’t even sleep in the first place. It’s so big. So vast. How could anyone matter?

Krayonder is eighteen and he joins the Starship Rangers. The training is ruthless and hard and it almost breaks him several times, but he goes through with it. He knows it won’t matter, not really, but it seems to matter to his dad and maybe that’s enough. He doesn’t like the idea of space travel, but he’ll get over it. He has to. It’s stupid to be scared of space. Krayonder is eighteen and he’s an absolute dumbass, but he’s scared anyway.

Krayonder is nineteen and he steps aboard his first spaceship. Krayonder is nineteen and he sits on the floor of the spaceship for the first time, looking out into the endless darkness. Krayonder is nineteen and he still feels small, but at least he’s having fun. 

Krayonder is nineteen and he says something totally non-malicious (like seriously dude, come on!), but it ends in him getting stabbed. Krayonde is nineteen and he’s pretty sure he’s going to die on a planet filled with bugs. Krayonder is nineteen and he survives. Somehow he survives.

Krayonder is nineteen and he realizes that maybe he matters to these people. Space doesn’t seem as scary anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> no one is asking for krayontent, but i will provide it anyway. hit me up on tumblr @krayonders (yes we are that deep in it, lads).  
> oh also! this is written for starkid writes' theme of the week which was "vast" and i have tma brain rot, which is how we got here. i think krayonder looked into space and went "woaaahh! that's so cool, man!", then accidentally ran into junior at a bar after doing a keg stand and that's how he landed the job, but that's neither here nor there. i pretended not to see it <3


End file.
